The Paper
by SynthesisSurge
Summary: Sometimes writing a paper can be harder than just so. It certainly isn't made easier by someone distracting you from behind. One-shot set in an AU future. Bella/Jacob. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or setting of the Twilight Series. It is all own by Stephenie Meyer

**The Paper**

**Summary:** Sometimes writing a paper can be harder than just so. It certainly isn't made easier by someone distracting you from behind. One-shot set in an AU future. Bella/Jacob.

* * *

><p>I tried ignoring him. I truly did. But those warm brown eyes was staring so adoringly, so imploringly at me. They almost begged for me, giving me promises of dark night by the fireplace, of red roses and picnic baskets. It didn't help that the one time I had but glanced over at him, where he was lying splayed out on my bed, his whole face had lit up, and he had given me one of his most dazzling smiles to date. But I couldn't give him the attention at the moment, because I was <em>busy<em>.

I stared determinedly back at the screen of the computer, decidedly ignoring the faint reflection I could see of him in there, and began typing on the keyboard, continuing the analysis of the Harry Potter series.

_Albus Dumbledore, notorious for giving second chances, let Sirius Black rot in Azkaban for twelve long years. Azkaban which is as close to hell as you can get on God's green Earth. _

_Dumbledore must have known Sirius well, due to his time in the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore must have __**known **__what James meant to Sirius, how James' parents had taken Sirius in when he had no one else, and how James had become like a brother to him. Dumbledore was a member of the Wizengamot, one of the ruling aspects of the Wizarding World, for crying out loud, and yet he didn't fight the ministry's horrifying trial-optional policy._

"Bella," his husky voice sounded from the bed. I froze, my fingers resting on the 'L' and 'T' keys on the keyboard. I glared at the half finished document on my computer, using all my will-power not to give into him.

"Bella, aren't you finished yet?" he asked, a clear whining undertone to his voice. That made me smile. It was nice to be reminded that he still wanted to get my attention, when all he really had to do was walk out onto the street to get any other girl. Yet he chose me.

I sighed. "Jacob, you know I have to finish this. I've already pushed it by postponing writing the paper until this late. Not that I regret last night." I turned in my chair, grinning at him. "Far from it," I told him, my own voice taking a husky tone. His pupils dilated as he wet his lips.

He was still lying in my bed, across the room from where I was sitting by my computer. He hadn't gotten up from bed today, but to go to the bathroom. He hadn't even donned a single piece of clothing, the suit and boxers laying hazardly thrown around the floor from the night before. The only thing that separated _all_ of him from the world, was a thin sheet. He hadn't even tried to cover himself up much, the sheet only covering one of his muscular legs and a part of him I very much liked.

I smirked at him, as I saw him enlarge under the sheet. And then I spun around in the chair, to once again face the screen of my computer. He groaned loudly, and I had to suppress a laughter, as I tried to focus again.

I put my fingers to the keyboard.

_Let me be clear: this is the man who took a former Death Eater, Snape, at his word. The very man who informed Voldemort of the Prophecy which made the Dark Lord target the Potters. Albus shielded this man from prison, and even employed him at a school for children._

_But did he do that for Sirius Black, a wizard who had fought by his side against Voldemort and his followers? No, Albus didn't have use for Sirius, so he didn't care about him._

I jumped in my seat as warm arms snaked around my shoulders, and a head laid itself on my shoulder. It was only for a moment I panicked, before his musky smell invaded my nostrils, making me weak in the knees. He didn't say anything at first, simply breathing in and out, in the processing tickling my skin and eroding my will to not get back into bed with him.

"Jake," I sighed.

"Can't you finish later?" he asked me as he kissed my neck.

"Jake," I repeated.

"If you finish it later, then we can get back into bed," he whispered to me, as he moved up along my neck, nibbling my ear lobe. I groaned in pleasure, and I felt him smile in response. It would only take one more of those kisses to make me abandon my work.

That was when the picture of strict Professor Frasier popped into my head, looking so disappointedly at me of a half-finished and half-hearted paper. It snapped my eyes open.

"Jacob, please let me finish," I all but pleaded at him. It made him stop. I spun around the chair, focusing not to look down. His face was only inches from my own, and he looked at me with eyes full of love. It made me smile.

"I just want to spend time with you," Jacob told me. "We haven't spend much time together as of later. I don't want to lose you."

I smiled lovingly at him, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. I cherished his chin.

"Jake, you are not going to lose me," I told him. "I love you. And I apologize for not making more time. It's just been so hectic the last two months here on Uni."

He nodded, "I know it's stupid, but I don't think you know how much I love you."

"And you have no idea just how much _I_ love _you_," I told him, kissing him one more time. "Now, you can stay, but please let me finish the paper. I'm almost done with the content, and then I can read it through later."

"All right," he agreed. I turned back to the computer, reveling in the warm feeling, both the physical and emotional kind, as he embraced me like he did moment ago, but without the distracting caressing.

_To be honest, Albus Dumbledore is one of the most disturbing terrifying characters I have found in a book. The reason for this is simple: he thought he was a good guy, the good guy, and so did everyone else. And that is why no one in the books really challenge him on anything. Given Harry, who a lot of Dumbledore's decisions hurt, forgave him for everything he did in the end, but still: when you truly look between the lines and on the whole picture, Dumbledore was a profoundly immoral and unethical._

I leaned back in the chair with a satisfied nod. This had to satisfy Professor Frasier. She was a strict one, but also one of the best teachers I had had the pleasure of learning from.

"I thought Dumbledore was supposed to be one of the good guys?" he asked from beside me. I turned my head to see him reading the part of the paper which was visible on the screen.

"After this assignment, I have to say that he is one of my least favorite characters," I admitted to him.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Why?"

I took in a deep breath as I got pensive. "There are many reasons, but I think the thing that really did it for me, was that he left Harry with the Dursleys, and kept him there even after the signs of abuse. And I don't think there is ever a reason to leave a child in an abusive home. Ever."

Now it was his turn to got pensive. I got a playful smirk on my lips, as I leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised at me.

"I'm done with the paper for now," I told him in a suggestive tone. His eyes darkened again. A second later he swept me up, threw me back in the bed, and all but ripped the undergarments I had been wearing from my body. I laughed out loud.

He kissed me hard, and said into it, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled into the kiss, I teeth clanking slightly at the action. "I love you too, Jake."


End file.
